


I Can't Feel My Face When I'm With You

by Bullsfish



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Barebacking, Because of a dental procedure, Bonus Chapter 2:, Bottom Katsuki Yuuri, Crack, Dentist AU, Dentist Yuuri, Doctor/Patient, M/M, POV Victor Nikiforov, Patient Victor, Pining, Pining Victor Nikiforov, Pre-Relationship, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sassy Katsuki Yuuri, Smut, Switching, Victor is high at one point, kind of, sex puns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-02-22 22:09:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13176234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bullsfish/pseuds/Bullsfish
Summary: Yuuri is the man of his dreams. Nice, funny, handsome and oh so sexy. He is perfect. Except for one thing. He is a dentist.Victor is scared to death by the dentist.Or, the one where Victor is terrified and horny.Edit: Now with Explicit bonus chapter (Chapter 1 is rated M and stands alone without chapter 2.)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> I had this idea a while back when that song started playing in my head as I was at the dentist and I thought it was hilarious.
> 
> I kind of thought this had potential for a multi chapter fic but since that takes so much effort and planning, take this instead. A one shot of pining Victor and sex puns that would make my dentist sister cringe.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Unbetaed, so if something hurts your eyes, let me know!
> 
> EDIT: Edited and re-proofread on 11.10.2018

Victor Nikiforov had a problem.

 

He was a proud man, one could say, a good man. The CEO of his own company at only thirty years old, former, and still occasionally, top model for only the most exclusive brands, loved by the public and by his employees. Very impressive. Perfect even.

 

Except for one thing.

 

Victor Nikiforov was deathly scared of the dentist.

 

Not that he was admitting it or anything, even as he shivered in the uncomfortable chair in his Doctor's waiting room.

 

_The AC was just set high._

 

Victor closed his eyes and took a calming breath. _Not scared._ Slightly nervous maybe. Carefully anxious. Mildly terrified. Not scared. Definitely not scared.

 

You would think that going to the dentist often in a short period of time would make it easier but apparently not.

 

Victor eyed the Doctor's closed door before shifting his gaze to the clock. Two minutes.

 

Victor had been going to the dentist a lot lately. A lot.

 

Not that his teeth were horribly crooked or disgustingly brown or something, he never even smoked one cigarette in his life. To the outsider, his teeth were pearly white and set in an immaculate straight line that polished of his trademark smile — a smile that left women swooning and men questioning their sexualities.

 

But apparently, when his annoyingly responsible Swiss friend from the company dragged him to the dentist by his hair for the first time in a shockingly long time (not that Victor thought it had been _that_ long, even if Chris did grimace when he heard the number of years and his Doctor actually gasped), his Doctor found several cavities hidden behind that very straight smile.

 

It was a horrible few months afterwards as his Doctor worked hard to fix them (for example, Victor had to find out the hard way that being a tough Russian enigma did not in fact mean that you do not need the numbing shot).

 

And he did fix them. Efficiently and down to the last imperfection.

 

So why, pray tell, was Victor yet again sitting on a faded blue foldable chair staring at the clock with a fluttering heart and cold sweat beading on his hairline. The answer was quite simple really.

 

Because, now more than ever before, Victor's teeth were the only straight thing about him.

 

“This way please, Mr. Nikiforov,” Doctor Katsuki called just as the clock striked noon,flashing his own set of perfect teeth within his warm smile.

 

* * *

 

 

“So, Mr. Nikiforov…”

 

“Victor,” Victor interrupted, once again trying to get on a more intimate base with the Doctor. The Thai nurse snickered behind his mask.

 

“Have you been flossing Mr. Nikiforov?” Doctor Katsuki asked, only throwing the smallest of glares at his nurse, who was still clearly smirking, even though you could only see his eyes.

 

“Y-yes! Of course, every night!” Victor vehemently claimed, half terrified as the dentist snapped on his cloves and half eager for praise from the man of his dreams — Granted, Doctor Yuuri Katsuki might be the man of his nightmares but it didn't change the fact that Victor was very much drooling every time he saw the man, and not because every time they met the said man had his hand in Victor's mouth. (Victor might have entertained an idea of some _other_ part of Doctor Katsuki in his mouth once to ease his discomfort during a particularly tricky drilling session. Let's just say, it worked slightly too well, making the whole encounter rather awkward and leaving Victor with confused feelings towards dental care for a few days.)

 

“And morning?” Doctor Katsuki asked, raising one black eyebrow in question, effectively cutting off that line of thought.

 

“Uh…”

 

“Mr. Nikiforov…”

 

“Victor…”

 

The nurse coughed, though it sounded a lot like a thirsk meant to hide his laughter as he handed Victor his sunglasses. God awful sunglasses, by the way. He really should consider bringing his own pair. They _were_ Gucci and pardon him for saying so himself, but they did make him look like someone you might like to call Daddy and not in a father figure kinda way. The clinic's glasses did _not_ have the same effect.

 

“You really should do as I say Mr. Nikiforov or I will be drilling you hard one of these times,” Doctor Katsuki said as he pushed Victor's chair into a horizontal position, and Victor along with it. “You don't want that, do you, Mr. Nikiforov?”

 

“Uh…”

 

The nurse choked on his laughter.

 

* * *

 

 

“I'm dying Chris!” Victor wailed while holding an ice bag on his cheek. Doctor Katsuki had cleaned his dental calculus earlier today and his gums were still stinging.

 

“Oh hush, it can't have hurt that bad, you big baby,” his so-called best friend waved off from Victor's office couch where he was lounging and texting — casually ignoring Victor.

 

“No, not that! And it did!!” Victor exclaimed before dramatically throwing his torso on his desk and wailing. “I mean Doctor Katsuki, he's so… so…”

 

“Bitable?”

 

“I'm serious! What should I do?”

 

Chris looked at him over his phone and smirked, “ask him to play doctor with you.”

 

“Chris!”

 

“Fine…” the Swiss rolled his eyes, now completely forgoing his phone, “aren't you the poor, poor handsome millionaire, in love with a man you're scared of.”

 

Victor sat up abruptly and pointed a finger at his friend, “I'm not scared of him!”

 

“Fine then, scared of the dentist, a dentist. Not _your_ dentist.”

 

Victor sighed, “I wish he was mine. Chris, he's soo dreamy! And sweet! He blushes so adorably when I stare at his beautiful eyes while he works, he frowns so cutely when he scolds my dental hygiene, but then he'll talk to me so gently with his angelic smooth voice when he notices I'm scar— nervous. And that smile! Oh that smile…”

 

“Yes, you're drooling,” Chris wrinkled his nose. “Maybe if you drilled him for a change, you wouldn't be so… nervous, next time he has you horizontal and in his mercy?” He ended his suggestion with a wiggle of his eyebrows.

 

Victor just sighed again.

 

“I really need to see him… and out of those scrubs.”

 

“Yeah, I bet you do.”

 

“I mean outside of the dentist office! I can't keep going there forever! And even I'm above giving myself another cavity just to have an excuse to go…”

 

“Are you?” Chris sounded sceptical.

 

“I can't do it anymore! I'm almost at my limit, I swear!”

 

“Yes, I imagine lying down and having your hot Doctor probe at you for hours can be quite—”

 

“Chris!”

 

* * *

 

 

Victor was running away from the light sprinkles of water swiftly turning into a full-blown rain as he spotted the hole in the wall coffee shop that would be a perfect place for him to hide in until the weather alleviated. His hair didn't do well in the moist air and Victor certainly hadn't spent all that time in the morning styling it just to have it blow up in a curly mess. So, desperate to try to spear at least some of that carefully styled effortlessness, Victor covered his head with his arms as he ran through the rain, watching his feet slap against the water on the street.

 

Just as he was about to close a hand around the coffee shop door handle, the fault in his priorities, hair over looking where he was going, occurred to him in a form of another wet body hitting him. Or rather Victor hitting it.

 

Startled, Victor took an unsteady step back and looked up to face the person whose personal space he just violated. The ready apology he had lock and loaded died in his throat at the familiar sight.

 

“Oh! Sor— Doctor Katsuki?”

 

Doctor Katsuki looked up at him as he fixed the glasses he was wearing to sit properly on the bridge of his nose.

 

“Mr. Nikiforov!” He yelped, cheeks dusting over with a blush so fast Victor liked to think it was more him and less the chilly weather. Either way, it was delectable.

 

And just, _god,_ how could Victor be this lucky? It had been just earlier this week when he'd been complaining to Chris about how he wished he could meet Doctor Katsuki outside of the office as well, and now, here he was — Seven o'clock at night and soaking wet outside a coffee shop, but Victor would take the bone thrown at him by the universe. He'd never complain about the rain again!

 

Properly looking at the Doctor, Victor could now see how he looked very different from the image he had while at work. First, what stood obviously out, was that this was in fact the very first time Victor had ever seen Doctor Katsuki out of his mint colored scrubs. (This thought was immediately followed by a voice suspiciously like Chris’ telling him he might have hoped _no scrubs_ would mean _no clothes_ _period_ but Victor chose to ignore it.)

 

The second thing Victor noticed, once he wrestled his own impure thoughts away, was that Doctor Katsuki in civil clothing and with his usually slicked back hair falling softly to his forehead looked… well adorable. Add on the blue rimmed glasses Victor had only ever seen lying on the Doctor's work desk and the way he was currently bundled up in a plush looking coat and an oversized scarf, he looked incredibly cuddly. Victor tried to gulp down his thumping heart.

 

“Yes, h-hello. Are you hiding from the weather as well?” Victor asked, waving his hand awkwardly towards the sky. _Not cool, don't talk about the weather!_

 

“Uh, yeah…” Doctor Katsuki smiled sheepishly, glancing at the door. “Well, at least I'm trying to.”

 

Victor glanced at the door decorated with the classic ' _open_ ’ sign and back at his Doctor, who was looking at him a little expectantly as rain continued to pour over both of them.

 

_Oh!_

 

“Oh! Oh sh— yeah! Yes!” Victor startled, borderline violently yanking the door open when he realised he had blocked them from actually entering the shop.

 

“Here, after you!” Victor half shouted for good measure just as the Doctor parroted his exact words.

 

They both stared at each other for a heartbeat, trying to assess how to proceed. Finally both moved, taking steps towards the door as in synch and effectively bumping at each other again.

 

“Sorry, you can just—”

 

“Uh, here you go—”

 

Some of the patrons in the shop actually turned to glare at them for letting the rain in, even the barista huffed displeased behind the counter, looking like she very much didn't want to get involved. Victor flushed in a fashion he was still not used to and stepped back from the door.

 

“Really, I insist,” Victor said, leaving no room for argument. Doctor Katsuki relented and walked in followed by a grateful Victor.

 

They made for the counter in a comfortable, yet charged, at least in Victor's part, silence and this time Doctor Katsuki insisted Victor go first before he could even try being charming.

 

A little sheepishly, Victor went to order, too charmed himself to fight back this time around. “I'd like a venti vanilla latte with extra caramel and whipped cream, steamed to 180 degrees with whole milk and double dose of the syrup. Oh, and three of those little chocolates, please!” Victor recited his favorite order from memory, smiling like a fool about the sugary treat before a very silent yet condemning cough from his companion interrupted him.

 

The smile slipped from his face as Victor turned to see Doctor Katsuki looking at him with a very deadpan expression. Victor felt his nose pinken.

 

“O-on a second thought, leave the chocolates out…” Victor mumbled to the barista before sneaking a hopeful look at the man next to him. Doctor Katsuki frowned.

 

“A-and the extra cream and caramel, leave out those too!”

 

A meaningful glance at the large mug held by the now confused server.

 

“You know, I'll just have mineral water instead,” Victor sighed before quickly adding for good measure, “one with kalsium!” He glanced at Doctor Katsuki with a sheepish smile on his now red face when the barista asked the Doctor's order next. He gave Victor a small smirk.

 

“I'll have a large moccachino with extra whipped cream, mint syrup, chocolate sprinkles and made to whole milk, please.”

 

Victor's jaw dropped.

 

After the sugar bomb of a drink was made and handed to him, acting very nonchalant, Doctor Katsuki paid for it and went to sit at a corner table, all the while Victor stood frozen in shock. After an annoyed cough from the barista this time, Victor finally snapped out of it and paid for his sad,   _sad_ , water before heading to sit on the opposite seat from the Doctor.

 

Once Victor was seated, Doctor Katsuki lifted his spoon slowly from the drink, making sure to scoop up all the delicious toppings before slowly sucking the spoon clean in between his pink lips. He raised his eyes to meet Victor's and for a moment Victor clutched his water bottle tighter in his hands before the Doctor seemingly lost his poker face.

 

Doctor Katsuki's laughter was beautiful, like bells ringing in a catching tune. Victor couldn't help the answering laugh rumbling up from his throat at the hilarity of the situation, even if they were technically laughing at him.

 

Victor really had it bad.

 

_You're a little minx, aren't you?_

 

“I'm sorry, I couldn't resist!” Doctor Katsuki laughed while trying to at least look apologetic, though failing quite magnificently, but again, it was charming. “We can share.”

 

_The world's sweetest minx._

 

The image of a ‘50s style dates with shared milkshakes and dancing to the jukebox popped into Victor's head as he reached for the spoon, making him grin like a mad man most likely, already secretly wondering how he could convince his dentist to go with him to a milkshake parlor.

 

“But 60-40,” the Doctor quickly added before Victor could taste the sugary drink, “you know, for the good of your teeth.”

 

Victor groaned.

 

_I love him. I must be a masochist..._

 

* * *

 

 

Definitely a masochist. Definitely. Without a doubt.

 

Because that was the only explanation Victor could come up with to understand how he was once again sitting on that goddamn waiting room chair, staring at the clock in mild terror.

 

Not terror of Doctor Katsuki, no, of course not. That had actually taken a turn for better, kind of, Victor thought, after their coffee date. Not that it was a date. You had to ask the person out for it to actually be a date, not borderline assault them on the streets because you were too occupied with your hair to look forward. Not that Victor would still admit it out loud.

 

Not that the “technical” definitions if dates mattered for Victor though, he'd been calling the incident a date in his head constantly, first by accident and later because even the thought of it as a date had him swooning. _I mean, Doctor Katsuki has a sweet tooth, how cute is that?!_

 

And the incident did in fact have some key elements of a date. For one, they had met at the same location at the same time. _Check_ . (Not that it was planned.) They had coffee together just the two of them. Definitely a thing people on _dates_ did. They talked and got to know each other more. _Practically engaged._ Even shared an indirect kiss sharing that coffee. _Victor could hear wedding bells._ Familiar enough to call each other by their first names… Well…

 

_“— And then he started sleep talking! While I was still operating! Phichit almost dropped the suction into his mouth, he was laughing so hard,” Doctor Katsuki finished his story, tears of laughter sparkling in his eyes from the still hilarious memory. “Can you believe it, Mr. Nikiforov? He actually fell asleep!”_

 

_“Please call me Victor,” Victor blurted out for what felt like the hundred time, maybe it was. It was just that everything about Doctor Katsuki made him yearn to touch him, to taste him, make him say his name in that godly voice of his, preferably while it was filled with passion and sweet moans… He just wanted to hear his name on the Doctor's lips so bad it was like a physical ache. One he couldn't help but to blurt out._

 

_But to his disappointment and slight heartache, the Doctor hesitated, looking remorseful._

 

_“Uhm…” Doctor Katsuki stammered, blushing at Victor's hungry tone. “I-I don't think that's appropriate, I'm really sorry…”_

 

Okay, so Victor was still working on that one.

 

And so, here he was again. A few weeks after the coffee incident, not a date (though four out of five criteria was pretty good), Victor had not heard from his Doctor nor had he contacted him himself. Chris teased him but Victor was a man of his word and like he had said earlier, even he had limits of what he was willing to do for some time with the Doctor. But _this_ wasn't his doing.

 

No, in fact, this problem came about all by itself. _Wisdom teeth._

 

_Four god damn wisdom teeth._

 

At first Victor had thought he was imagining the ache in his jaw, he had been highly conscious of his dental wear lately after all, but once he couldn't sleep with the pulsing pain and a piece of hard candy made him wail loud enough for his secretary to burst into his office with a staple gun as a weapon, he came to the conclusion that he needed to see his future husband again.

 

_“Yep, I see the problem,” Doctor Katsuki had tutted, hands in Victor's mouth the very next day, “Your wisdom teeth are breaking out.”_

 

_The statement ran through Victor's body with a cold shudder. “Mno— MI’m doo ol!”_

 

_“Yes, well, they are a little late but not that uncommonly so… though it looks like they are crooked, no wonder your mouth and jaw have been hurting,” the Doctor analysed sympathetically, “You should have called me sooner V- Mr. Nikiforov.”_

 

_“MViddom…”_

 

_“They will have to come out. I'll schedule you for an x-ray photo and for the four removals…” Doctor Katsuki explained as he finally freed his hands and let Victor properly speak._

 

_“What?! Four?”_

 

_“Ah… yes, four. Only one has broken the surface but I can still feel the rest and those will have to come out too. Recovery shouldn't be that long. Less than a week after each one.”_

 

_“A week! No, I— I can't afford to take that kind of time off work…”_

 

_“Um… well…”_

 

_“Can't you take them all at the same session?”_

 

_Doctor Katsuki grimaced, “No, I really can't recommend that V- Mr. Nikiforov…”_

 

_“Please, Doctor Katsuki, I know you can do it, I trust you.”_

 

Figures, not even his wisdom teeth would come out straight.

 

And after Doctor _man-of-his-dreams_ had taken Victor's hand with a serious burn in those lovely brown eyes of his and sworn that he would do his best, Victor had practically been able to feel himself becoming even less so. The Doctor just had that effect on him.

 

_Maybe he should blame Doctor Katsuki for the crooked teeth as well…_

 

“Are you ready, Mr. Nikiforov?”

 

“Oh, yes!” _No._

 

* * *

 

 

“Do you think we gave him too much of the intravenous sedation?”

 

Victor was floating without his body in bright lights and the sweet sound of an angel. Distantly he could feel himself sucking on something soft in his numb mouth but he couldn't really tell what, or even where his face began and it started. But it was nice. Everything was so nice.

 

“Definitely.”

 

_Where was he again, and why was his face so numb?_

 

“I'm all done now, Mr. Nikiforov. You can stop sucking on my finger, please…” the angel said, voice now laced with embarrassment for whatever reason. “You did great, the wisdom teeth came out really well.”

 

_Oh, right!_ Victor was getting his teeth pulled. By Doctor Katsuki. By his dreamy Doctor. So handsome. And so sexy. And sweet… oh so sweet. He really wanted to eat something sweet right now.

 

Where was he again?

 

“Maybe we should call someone to pick him up?”

 

“Y-yeah, you do that…”

 

Victor opened his eyes to see worried brown ones in front of him. _Were those his eyes? Since when did he have brown eyes?_

 

“My eyes are supposed to be blue!”

 

The brown eyes grinned in amusement. “They are, don't worry.”

 

“They are not answering. What should we do?”

 

“Oh… um, I could just take him home, I guess? I-I mean I'm all done for the day anyway and we obviously can't just leave him alone like this.”

 

“Can I have something sweeeet?”

 

“Obviously…”

 

Victor felt strong arms helping him up from where he had apparently been lying down. They were nice arms, so cozy. He might have said that out loud.

 

There was some heaving and shifting and a car engine starting before Victor realised his Doctor was taking him somewhere.

 

“Are you kidnapping mee?”

 

“I'm taking you home, don't worry,” Doctor Katsuki laughed lightly from the driver's seat.

 

“Oh…” Victor mulled it over for a while, getting side tracked a couple of times by the shining street lights. “I wouldn't mind if you kidnapped me.”

 

The car nudged a little. “W-what?”

 

“Mmm… you can kidnap me any day, tie me up and do whatever you want…” Victor dreamily slurred.

 

“V- Mr. Nikiforov!”

 

“I like the way you say my name. Oh, well, but I guess you don't really say my name…” Victor pouted a little before recovering, “Or do you just like calling me Mister?”

 

Yes, that was a nice thought as well, Victor thought. Doctor Katsuki pleading for him, wanting Mr. Nikiforov to roughly take what was his. Victor might have moaned a bit. Or was it the Doctor? He definitely heard someone say _oh my god_.

 

“Ahhah… you're so high right now… Maybe you shouldn't talk so much right after the procedure,” Doctor Katsuki laughed awkwardly, though it sounded more like a pained sigh than a genuine amusement.

 

“No!” Victor argued, pointing his finger sort of in the Doctor's direction. “Well, kinda... But I'm serious! I like you, and I _hate_ the dentist, so that a lot!”

 

Doctor who chuckled and parked the car. “We're here.” He helped Victor out of the car and stood him up on the sidewalk before facing him with a serious expression.

 

“Do you really though?” he asked hurriedly.

 

“Do I what?” Victor was confused.

 

Doctor Katsuki huffed. “Like me, like really like me. Not just in a drugged out, let's play doctor kind of way?”

 

“Oh! Yes! But we can play doctor too if you want!” Victor definitely could do that. He might like that. He actually wanted to do that, like, right now.

 

“You're not going to remember any of this tomorrow, are you?” Doctor Katsuki said with a sad smile. Why was he sad? That wouldn't do.

 

“Yes I will!” Victor defied, though he wasn't sure what they had been talking about beside playing doctor together. “Stop that look, no, that look is wrong!” He yelled before grabbing the Doctor's face to mush up his cheeks. “You have such pretty teeth, soo white. And a pretty smile. You should smile!”

 

Doctor Katsuki did smile a little at that. “Thank you.”

 

“Do I have a pretty smile?”

 

This time he laughed for real, “yes, you have the prettiest smile…”

 

“Yay!” Victor shrieked, mouth forming a heart shape, before launching himself at the Doctor, almost toppling both of them to the ground. But it didn't matter because he pressed his lips against Doctor Katsuki's, who kept them grounded while they breathed the same air. Wet lips and cold noses touched as the Doctor's breath hitched and he leaned against Victor for a fraction of a second before backing up.

 

Victor's eyelids were drooping as he frowned confusedly.

 

“You didn't even feel that, did you?” Doctor Katsuki deadpanned.

 

“No!” Victor sagged, breaking into crocodile tears, “why didn't I feel that? I can't feel my face!” He sobbed.

 

“Why don't we get you to bed, huh?” Doctor Katsuki suggested, softy leading Victor inside the apartment building.

 

“Oh, yes! That's a great idea!” Victor perked up as they entered the elevator, “I still have feeling in my other places!” He could remember now, they were going to play doctor.

 

Doctor Katsuki squeaked and blushed,stammering something Victor couldn't quite catch anymore. He was feeling very heavy suddenly and just wanted to snuggle into the soft bed with Doctor Katsuki as his personal pillow. They could play in the morning.

 

They struggled inside the penthouse apartment and Victor was led to his dimly lit bedroom — only light coming from the floor to ceiling windows, bathing both of them in the soft hues as Doctor Katsuki laid Victor on his back on the bed.

 

For a moment the Doctor hovered over Victor, almost looking uncertain of what to do next. He was beautiful with the lights of the city outside dancing on his smooth skin and reflecting in his warm eyes. Eyes that looked at Victor with sweet longing.

 

“You're beautiful.”

 

Doctor Katsuki hummed quietly, leaning closer to Victor and pressing a delicate kiss to his forehead. Victor could feel warmth spreading over him from the place where they had connected.

 

“Good night, Victor,” Doctor Katsuki whispered before placing a white card with a handwritten phone number on it to the bedside table and getting up to leave.

 

Victor fell asleep with a smile on his lips.

 

“Goodnight Doctor Yuuri.”


	2. Bonus Chapter (Explicit)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After drooling for his dentist (figuratively and literally) for ages, Victor finally gets some action. And it's all thanks to his own drugged out confessions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!
> 
> Long time no see but here I am again!
> 
> I've been feeling quite blocked on the writing front for some months now but I hope you'll enjoy this silly little update. It even has some half decent smut this time. xd
> 
> Not betaed so if something hurts your eyes, let me know!
> 
> Enjoy!

Victor had fantasized a lot about Doctor Katsuki. A lot.

 

Doctor Katsuki on his back. Doctor Katsuki on his stomach. Doctor Katsuki on his lap. Doctor Katsuki on his desk.

 

A lot.

 

He'd feel guilty about it, about all those numerous times jerking himself off desperately in the shower, or in his bed, on his lunch break, even that one time in the dentist's bathroom (That time he'd rather not talk about), but the orgasms were just too good to be sorry about.

 

Yet, it was nothing compared to this.

 

Nothing his mind could ever come up with, and it came up with a lot, Victor  _ came _ a lot, could measure up with the real feeling of  _ Yuuri  _ caged in his arms, both of their hips grinding hard against each other while they fought over dominance with their tongues.

 

“M—Ah! Victor!” Yuuri moaned straight into Victor's mouth. Victor hungrily swallowed the sound of his name. It was pure bliss to hear it now, to get to taste it on his lips now, after he'd hoped for it for so long, pined and ached for it to be so freely given.

 

“Yuuri,” he gasped back, dragging his hands down Yuuri's back until he could reach the Doctor's plush behind. Yuuri pushed back into his hands, moaning and panting so Victor took it as an invitation to properly feel him up.

 

Not that he hadn't done plenty of that already. 

 

In the month (three weeks, five days and seven hours but who's counting) they had been officially dating after Victor apparently confessed his undying love and some  _ other _ feelings to Yuuri while high from his dental procedure (thank you drugged Victor), there had been plenty of groping and grinding, even the occasional oral work that luckily required no uncomfortable dentist's chairs or scrubs or clothes of any kind in fact.

 

By now Victor was more than eager to finally take their fumbling make outs and have his way with the good Doctor. Or for the Doctor to give it to him good, Victor would not be opposed. Anyway, as far as he got Yuuri into his bedroom right now, anything after that was completely acceptable.

 

“Yuuri,” Victor said again, breaking their kiss to try to communicate his plea of moving from where they were pretty much humping against his entryway wall, but all he could do was groan instead when wet lips and hard teeth latched themselves to his neck.

 

“Ah, oh God, Yuuri…”

 

Yuuri hummed against his neck, hips thrusting up to add more friction when Victor's stilled. The Doctor worked his mouth up until he was biting Victor's earlobe, and again, all Victor could do was moan, buckling back against the delicious sensation of their hard lengths rubbing together through their pants and hope he wouldn't come inside them. God, who knew biting would feel that good. It was probably a dentist thing.

 

Seeming to deem Victor's ears teased enough and effectively having melted Victor against him, Yuuri moved his attack to Victor's sensitive neck again, pressing perfect indentations of his teeth along Victor's wildly beating pulse and sucking bruises everywhere else.

 

Victor gasped when a particular hard bite sunk into the skin covering his collarbone. “Yuuri!” Struggling to stand still under the constant abuse (read: overwhelming pleasure), Victor finally had to pull himself away from the man gazing at him with hot intent. It didn't help. Yuuri licked his kiss swollen lips and Victor whimpered.

 

_ Damn. _

 

“You wouldn't happen to have a biting kink, darling, would you?” Victor tried to tease, but he only managed to sound whiny and out of breath, clearly so very aroused. 

 

He expected Yuuri to perhaps laugh at the question like he did when he was happy and relaxed, or maybe do that smirk he did to absolutely  _ ruin _ Victor when he felt confident. But instead, Victor was surprisingly met with a hot blush flaming all the way up to Yuuri's ears as the Doctor ducked his head down in the perhaps most Yuuri way Victor knew.

 

_ Ah _ . The adorable Yuuri then.

 

Victor loved being constantly surprised by how many different sides of Yuuri there was. And he adored all of them obviously.

 

“You know,” Victor started, voice actually managing the sly tone he wanted as he coaxed Yuuri's eyes to meet his, “it's really hot.”

 

Yuuri's eyes widened behind his glasses and this time the small whine came from behind his lips instead. Victor almost cooed but before he had the chance, he was pushed back roughly until his back hit the wall behind him with a thud and Yuuri was on him, sucking, kissing,  _ biting _ .

 

“Bedroom, now,” Yuuri finally demanded after leaving a bouquet of new marks along Victor's blushing skin.

 

_ Yes, definitely a dentist thing. _

 

* * *

 

 

“Are you sure?” Victor asked even as he hovered over Yuuri's very naked form, equally naked as the Doctor and painfully hard already as well. His fingers ghosted over Yuuri's entrance again, light and teasing despite the fire under his skin telling him he needed more, more of Yuuri, to touch Yuuri more, deeper, longer, forever...

 

Yuuri smiled shyly but without hesitation. “Yes, I want it. I'm so happy we're doing this.” And  _ oh,  _ if Victor's heart didn't do flip inside his chest at that.

 

“Me too,” he really was. So, so happy. Victor couldn't think of a time in his life when he had been happier — except for every new moment spent and every new memory made with Yuuri of course. It really did turn out that getting high and blurting out his feelings was the best thing that could have ever happened to him — along with the incident that came after that if course.

 

* * *

 

 

_ Once the sedatives cleared Victor's system, he was left dealing with a world of pain and very foggy memories, including but not limited to possibly actually, physically jumping on Doctor Katsuki. So to deal with at least the pain side, Victor happily took his pain meds for the following week as he tried to raise his courage to do something about the phone number left to him in cute handwriting.  _

 

_ It took a couple of days more after all medicating was over with but no sooner than the next day after Victor finally nervously made the phone call, was he facing a curiously blushing Doctor Katsuki. Victor was about 120% sure he should be the blushing one — He was after all the one who had had to actually mentally write a whole speech about how sorry he was and meticulously plan his every future interaction with the Doctor so he wouldn't humiliate himself again. _

 

_ Goes without saying it didn't go quite as planned. _

 

_ “I— I wanted to thank you for taking care of me that night…” Victor stuttered, suddenly feeling very self-conscious under the Doctor's gaze. Unexpectedly though, because, again why would he, Doctor Katsuki, (or was it Doctor Yuuri now, Victor couldn't quite make out if he'd been given permission or not), blushed even hotter at Victor's words. Something resembling panic bloomed in his eyes. _

 

_ “You mean… ah you— do you… do you remember everything?” He mumbled, getting redder and more flustered by the second. Just exactly what did Victor do to have that reaction? _

 

_ “Everything?” _

 

_ “Uh well… you were… you… Um, seems you're feeling better now, no pain in your mouth anymore? Everything good with your teeth?” Doctor Yuuri (?) hastily asked, thinking better of whatever he was going to say. _

 

_ Victor stared at the Doctor's red cheeks as he tried to change the subject. He was acting so odd. Victor dug through his vague memories to try to piece it together, nothing seemed to explain the change of attitude, nothing except… _

 

_ Oh... _

 

_ Could it really be? _

 

_ Victor had foggy recollections of it at best and he'd thought he had surely dreamed it but… if the Doctor's reaction was any indication… the blushing cheeks, the questions about what Victor could remember, the brown eyes flicking down to stare at his lips… _

 

_ Brown eyes staring at his lips… _

 

_ Brown eyes staring… _

 

_ A kiss…? _

 

_ No… _

 

_ Yes. _

 

_ Definitely. Victor could remember it now. It all made sense now.  _

 

_ He could have gasped in joy, or maybe be stunned silent by the surprise drugged Victor gave him again, but instead he found himself jolting forward almost without any control over his body. One moment Victor was reliving the memory inside his head, and the next he was reacting it by grasping Doctor Yuuri in his hands and pressing their lips together sloppily. (Maybe he'd consider making less running starts for their hopefully possible future kisses, you know, incase the more controlled motion made for a more impressive aim…) Doctor Yuuri did gasp into the kiss, the motion actually moving their lips more solidly together before he went stiff as a board in Victor's arms. _

 

_ It took a second for Victor to register the lack of response from the lips on his before he hastily pulled back. Finally, he could feel the blush he was expecting all along burn on his cheeks, with vengeance. _

 

_ “W—why did you do that?” At least the colors on their cheeks matched now. Though at Doctor Katsuki's question Victor wasn't sure if he was going redder or just plain old dead white. _

 

_ Victor gulped. “I… I thought… I thought you wanted me to?” _

 

_ The beat of silence and the look of confusion that followed was torture. _

 

_ Victor's heart plummeted. “I— You were staring at my lips!” He blurted out trying to explain himself, the words erupting from his mouth without filter. _

 

_ “What?! No I wasn't! I was looking at your teeth, I'm a dentist, your dentist!” Doctor Katsuki screeched back, waving his hands as he looked alarmingly distressed. _

 

_ Oh. _

 

_ “Oh.” _

 

_ For the second time in a few minutes, the silence was deadly. After a few too many racing beats of his heart, Victor finally released the breath he was holding and let his whole posture sag as he covered his face with his hands. _

 

_ “I'm sorry… I thought I remembered kissing you earlier and I really wanted to, you know… feel it because— because well I'd like you to be more than just my dentist…” Victor mumbled behind his hands, defeated and unable to face the man he thought he was sort of in love with already. “I'm sorry, I guess I was mist—” _

 

_ “You did kiss me.” _

 

_ “—aken… Wait, what?” Victor halted, cautiously looking at Doctor Yuuri over his fingertips. _

 

_ “You did kiss me, earlier. And I did kiss you back then, I guess I was just more surprised this time that you'd want to kiss me again while completely sober and not on drugs… You are sober right now, right?” Doctor Katsuki's eyes widened. _

 

_ “W— Yes!” Victor practically screamed, jerking forward and taking the Doctor's hands in his. “And yes of course I'd want to kiss you sober, I'd want to kiss you sober, drunk, high, even in my dreams!” _

 

_ Doctor Yuuri gasped softly, looking genuinely surprised and Victor swooned. _

 

_ “You would?” _

 

_ Victor smiled, “yes. Please, Yuuri, go out with me? On a proper date, one I can officially call a date? I'll even only order sugar-free food!” _

 

_ Yuuri laughed, happy and bubbly as he blushed yet again, his cheeks turning into the shade of red that was quickly coming to be Victor's favorite color. _

 

_ “Okay…” _

 

_ “Yeah? Yeah! Oh Yuuri I'm so happy!” Victor shouted and pulled Yuuri into a tight hug, only to quickly put a little distance between them again. “Just one thing then before anything else.” _

 

_ “What?” _

 

_ “Let's try that kiss again,” Victor smirked as he leaned in. _

 

* * *

 

 

“Mhhn!” Yuuri moaned into Victor's mouth as Victor thrust his hips harder, changing angles just so until he clearly hit the spot he was looking for.

 

“Feel good?” Victor asked, breathing hard as their lips separated. Sweat beamed on his skin already and he could feel it sticking his hair to his forehead but it was so worth it. And usually, Victor was vain to the point of only having sex in positions that he knew he looked good in, but, damn, if Yuuri made him just not care.

 

“Ah, yes! God yes, just there!” Yuuri moaned openly, throwing his arms around Victor's shoulders and letting his blunt nails dig into his back until Victor was sure he was properly marked up. Shit he liked that thought.

 

Thrusting a little faster, wet slapping sounds filled the room as Victor's balls kept hitting against Yuuri's ass. Fuck he was so tight. With every pull of Victor's hips, Yuuri clung to him, the walls of his hole clenching and twitching to keep Victor's cock in. With every push it felt like there was no way he could fit inside the snug heat but every time Yuuri spread open for him, so hot and wet and willing, milking Victor until he felt like he was about to come any moment now.

 

“I'm close,” Victor moaned, gritting his teeth, trying to last long enough to make Yuuri come first. (He had a reputation to uphold, okay? Not that he was planning on sleeping around now that he had Yuuri, so I guess it was just his pride at stake…) Victor's own egotistical reasons aside, he actually desperately  _ needed _ Yuuri to deem him worthy of a second fuck too, and a third, and a fourth and a hundred and so on, Victor was trying to make a long-term investment here.

 

So, with that thought in his mind and new determination burning under his skin, Victor balanced himself more securely on his left hand before lifting the right one to run lightly over Yuuri's skin. He let his fingers map Yuuri's delicate collar bones before travelling lower, fingernails grazing against his perky nipple, making Yuuri's breath hitch.

 

“Oh, you like that?” Victor smirked and slammed his hips hard, aiming straight for Yuuri's prostate as he used his fingers to flick at the rosy nup. Victor's smirk deepened when he was only responded with a cried out moan and an iron like clench around his painfully hard dick.

 

Victor groaned at the pressure, hips halting and stuttering as he hung on the edge, breath away from release and desperate. “F—fuck…”

 

Taking a few long, deep breaths to try to delay the inevitable, Victor hoped to calm himself enough not to come then and there. It took a minute but finally he was just stable enough to move again, grace and rhythm in his thrusts long forgotten as his hips drilled into Yuuri as if on their own account. Over and over again his cock plunged into that tight hole until they were both gasping and panting.

 

With his whole body shaking, Victor left Yuuri's now thoroughly pinched nipple alone and wrapped his hand around the Doctor's leaking cock instead. Brushing his thumb over the tip, he spread the precum there over Yuuri's shaft, easing the friction as he started pumping and pulling at it in time with his own cock disappearing into Yuuri's hole.

 

“Aah! Vich— Victor, almost, I'm almost there, so close!” Yuuri cried out and dug his heels in Victor's back, keeping him thrusting without being able to pull out more than an inch or two.

 

Yuuri's cock was twitching in Victor's hand, straining and red, looking ready to burst any moment. Victor wanted to breathe out in relief.

 

Breathing was a mistake. The second Victor let himself relax even inch, it was too late to hold on.

 

One thrust of his hips, jerk of his hand and the rhythmic pulse of Yuuri's soft, wet walls hugging around Victor like they were molded for him and he was coming with a shout. Vaguely before Victor's eyes fell shut in ecstasy, he could see Yuuri throw his head back open-mouthed and his dick spurt out long robes of white all over Victor's hand and Yuuri's chest.

 

Satisfied that Yuuri was satisfied, Victor felt like he was coming forever — he was pretty sure it was years since he'd physically actually cummed so much — waves and waves of pleasure crashed over him until he could feel just how full Yuuri was of his cum, already leaking around Victor's slowly softening dick.

 

Grunting, Victor managed to pull out and plob himself next to Yuuri, both their chests rising and falling rapidly as they came down from the intense orgasms.

 

“Wow,” Victor huffed, a lazy smile tugging at his lips. Beside him Yuuri laughed, relaxed and full of joy. The sound alone was filled with so much happiness it made butterflies fly in Victor's stomach — he couldn't help but to laugh along with his boyfriend, again happier than he'd ever been before.

 

When they finally calmed down, Yuuri rolled over to face Victor on his side and pressed a sweet kiss on his bare shoulder. Victor shivered from the touch and hummed in content. Another kiss was soon placed on his already marked collarbone, then behind his ear, along his neck…

 

Victor shut his eyes and groaned.

 

Something suspiciously hard poked at his thigh.

 

_ Oh. _

 

_ Wow. _

 

“Ready again so soon, should I fear I left you unsatisfied, darling?” Victor chuckled only a hint self-consciously, his own dick remaining completely soft between his thighs despite the quite pleasant kisses.

 

At his question, Yuuri did stop the kisses though, blushing and proceeding to bury his face into Victor's neck.

 

“More like I couldn't help but to go for seconds after such a delicious treat,” he mumbled into Victor's skin, breath ghosting over the dried sweat there and causing goosebumps. Or perhaps that was the words.

 

Victor laughed before stating the obvious regretfully, he wasn't getting hard again any time soon. “I'm afraid my stamina isn't quite as impressive as yours it seems, you might have to do the work this time.”

 

Instead of laughing at Victor or coming to his senses about what an old man his boyfriend was, Yuuri raised his face to look at Victor and smirked, that determined sexy gleam burning in his eyes.

 

“Oh, I planned to.”

 

Victor couldn't help the blush spreading on his face and chest but smirked too despite it, heart beating just a little faster at the thought of Yuuri ravishing him in turn.

 

“Ah, shall you drill me now, Doctor?” Victor asked, laughing as Yuuri's eyes widened and he groaned into Victor's chest, his ears turning red. “Hah, you're so cute Doctor Yuuri.”

 

“Oh my god, Victor, don't say stuff like that.”

 

Victor only hummed noncommittally, not willing to promise anything as he pulled Yuuri properly on top of him and into a wet kiss, already starting to feel like maybe it wouldn't take him as long as he thought to be hard and aching again.

 

In fact, the whirlwind of more kisses, more marks on his skin and very thorough fingers had him standing up and weeping again faster than Victor was sure he'd managed in the last five years probably. And by the time Yuuri was lining himself up with blushing cheeks but sure movements, Victor felt like he might be struggling not to come straight away this time around again, possibly always when it came to Yuuri. He was more than okay with that.

 

Victor threw his head back, gasping and moaning as Yuuri filled him slowly, so deep and good and delicious.

 

“Ah, Yuuri!” He moaned in appreciation before cracking his eyes open again, looking Yuuri deep into his eyes, trying his best to convey the heat and want and love through his eyes alone. Then he let his mouth slip into a sly smile once more and spoke.

 

“The Doctor's in now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sometime during prepping Yuuri:
> 
> Victor: "Hey, Yuuri?"
> 
> Yuuri: "Ah! Y—yeah?"
> 
> Victor: "So I've been thinking about something..."
> 
> *Hit prostate*
> 
> Yuuri: "What else could you possibly been thinking about right now— mnh!"
> 
> Victor: "Well... Remember when I kissed you?"
> 
> Yuuri: *roll eyes* "Which time?"
> 
> Victor: "The first time. No well the second time. Did you really only look at my teeth?"
> 
> Yuuri: "Wha... I mean... Um yeah.........."
> 
> *Milk prostate*
> 
> Victor: ”Are you sure now?"
> 
> Yuuri: ... "Okay maybe I was staring at your lips..."
> 
> Victor: *smirk and add third finger* "thought so."
> 
> Yuuri: "ah!"
> 
> \---
> 
> Hahhah, I hope you liked this silly sequel/bonus chapter.
> 
> When I first posted this fic, I only had one other story, now I have several. I hope you'll check them out!
> 
> Let me now what you thought in the comments! 
> 
> Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Let me just tell you, I've had all four of my wisdom teeth removed and I was not floating in angel voices.
> 
> But, yup, I hope you liked it! Let me know in the comments. I might even be talked into writing a second chapter of them drilling. ;)
> 
> \+ I wrote a little peak of Yuuri's pov in the form of a text conversation with Phichit after the coffee date, it's [here](https://bullsfish.tumblr.com/post/169076999594/an-extra-sneak-peak-to-yuuris-pov-for-my-fic-i).
> 
> ++ If you're into abo - fics, check out my other story, [Keeper of My Heart, I'll Keep You Safe](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12541892/chapters/28560800).  
> And if you've already read it and are waiting for the sequel, don't worry, I'm working on it!
> 
> EDIT: Bonus Chapter 2 (NSFW) to be added soon (around 13-17.10.18)
> 
> My tumblr: [bullsfish](https://bullsfish.tumblr.com)


End file.
